


In which Mercy of Kalr's soldiers absolutely ship their lieutenants

by KalynaAnne



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Fluff, but are working in the background here, they totally ship Ekalu/Seivarden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalynaAnne/pseuds/KalynaAnne
Summary: See Title.Note: This was written as a companion to chapter 4 of my Ekalu fic, Quiet Competence, but I think it also stands on its own.





	In which Mercy of Kalr's soldiers absolutely ship their lieutenants

Only long practice allows Etrepa Three to maintain an outward mask of ancillary-like impassivity as she stands behind her lieutenant in command, watching Lieutenant Seivarden invite her to a meal. Inside, she is all but screaming with glee and her fingers fly behind her back as she relays the scene in front of her to the rest of her decade. She’s all for this new development. Etrepa wasn’t initially sure about Ekalu taking over as lieutenant, but most of the decade have decided they are pleased with _Mercy of Kalr_’s unorthodox decision. They are also all aware that their lieutenant is constantly stressed. Hopefully Lieutenant Seivarden can help Lieutenant Ekalu relax. 

Etrepa Four has just finished cleaning up after her lieutenant’s breakfast and left the decade room to head for the shooting range when she receives the message from Three informing her that Lieutenant Seivarden has invited Lieutenant Ekalu to eat with her for their next meal. Four very nearly turns around to head back to the decade room immediately, but Ship reminds her that they have all of Ekalu’s watch shift to sort things out and that the competition, which is why she was heading to spend extra time in the shooting range in the first place, is still happening. Four spends her time in the range considering recipes with Ship as she runs through the routines. By the end of her training session they have picked out a dish that is considered a comfort food in Ekalu’s home culture and that they have all of the ingredients for. She hopes that a familiar, comforting meal will help her lieutenant relax enough for Lieutenant Seivarden to get her to drop the mask that all _Mercy of Kalr_ soldiers learned to wear under their previous officers.

When Amaat Two receives the meal suggestion and explanation from Etrepa Four, she quickly approves it. Lieutenant Seivarden issued the invitation, which means that she and Amaat are technically acting as host for the meal, but Amaat Two is more than happy to take any suggestions that will help things go smoothly. So far Seivarden has been a _huge_ improvement over their previous lieutenant, but she _is_ aristocratic and sometimes snobbish and she’s been increasingly antsy over the last few days. None of Amaat wants to find out where her breaking point is or what will happen if she breaks. Lieutenant Seivarden seems to be making an effort to approach Ekalu as an equal, so Two expects, hopes, that she will treat her old decade mate well. If this works out it should help _both_ of them relax and that would be good for everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Gammarad for Beta reading!


End file.
